Shared Pain
by Dauntless-Princess3392
Summary: Tris Prior has left Abnegation and has chosen Dauntless. Being divergent isn't the only secret that she is keeping. She hates Abnegation now. What happens when a war beaks out on Abnegation and she's the only one who can stop it? Will she be loyal to Abnegation or will it be faction before blood? Who will win and who will lose? It is all up to Tris. In collaboration with rose1112.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Divergent and its characters.**

Shared Pain – Chapter One

Tris POV

Two years ago our leader Marcus Eaton's son left Abnegation to go to Dauntless, our leader was left alone since his wife Evelyn " died" ten years ago leaving him with just his son. When his son left he was seen as a traitor to the people of our faction. They don't know why he left but the Erudite believe it was because Marcus abused him until he was 16 years old.

So on the day of his Choosing Ceremony he left to escape his father's abuse. His name was Tobias Eaton. Nobody knows the real story except for Tobias and I. We weren't friends, best friends, and we were never in a relationship if that's what you were wondering. I've never even seen him in person, but I do know that the reason he left Abnegation was because of his father Marcus and a faction that supposedly believed in helping others when in reality they never helped him.

Tobias' story is the reason why I'm on the train headed to Dauntless. I had to escape. I couldn't stay in a faction I hated with all my heart _._ Don't get me wrong I used to love Abnegation and it's lifestyle as a child _,_ but as I grew older I saw it for what it really was. A corrupt faction like all the others, and it's all because of one man. His name is Marcus Eaton.

"They're jumping!" Someone says. I look out the car door and watch as members of Dauntless jump onto the rooftop of an oncoming building. I look at my friend Christina and nod. I stand up getting ready to jump but Christina grabs my hand. I turn and look at her questionably.

"I can't do this unless someone drags me." I nod and give her a reassuring smile. We walk towards the car door and I face her.

"On the count of three" I say. She nods and we both get ready to jump off.

"THREE" I scream and jump out the car door with her. I curl up into a ball and roll onto the roof of the building and jump up. I look over and see Christina. She looks at me and I say "Woo we made it out alive!" She laughs at my joke and gets up.

"Yeah we did" she say. We both smile.

 **Written by rose1112. Edited by Dauntless-Princess3392. Hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Divergent and its characters.**

Shared Pain – Chapter Two

Tris POV

"All right listen up! My name is Max and I am the leader of Dauntless." Christina and I walk over to the ledge where Max is standing along with the rest of the initiates who made it onto the roof unscathed.

"Congratulations to those of you who have made it here this far. Now if you want to enter Dauntless this is the way in. Our initiates have the honor of going first." Max says as he steps aside waiting for the first initiate to step forward.

"We just jumped and now they want us to jump again." Chris mumbles in my ear. I look around to see that no one seems to want to go first. They all look at the ledge with trepidation.

"So who's it going to be?" Max asks impatiently.

"Me." I shout. Everyone stares at me as if they think I'm crazy for wanting to jump first. I start walking towards the ledge when I hear some of the other initiates laughing. I ignore them. This is my shot at showing everyone that I belong in Dauntless.

I stop a foot away from the ledge and I run, do a cartwheel, a front flip, and a 360 spin off the ledge, and salute Max. Max just chuckled and waited for the next brave initiate to jump off and enter Dauntless.

I feel the wind on my way down. It feels liberating. Like I am free. I land in a net and I start laughing. I look around as I start to get out of the net, but I slip and almost face plant, but I luckily land into someone's arms.

A very sexy someone's arms. He has dark blue eyes, big pink luscious lips, and short brown hair. He looks to be about two or three years older than me. He sets me down and asks "What's your name?"

"Tris, Tris Prior" I say and extend my hand towards him and he shakes it twice "My name is Four." he says and lets go of my hand. I felt a spark of electricity when our hands met and was a little disappointed when he let go of my hand.

He grabs my hand again and raises it up and shouts "First jumper Tris!" he pushes me to the side and puts his hand on my lower back and says" Welcome to Dauntless". I smile for once feeling that I finally belonged somewhere.

 **Written by rose1112 and edited by Dauntless-Princess3392.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Divergent and its characters.**

Shared Pain – Chapter Three

Tris POV

After everyone jumps we walk with Four and Lauren who keeps shooting me death glares for no damn reason. I get tired of her glaring so I give her the finger.

I guess Four saw us because he says "Lauren stop messing with her before she beats the shit out of you" I smirk a little at this but Lauren just looks pissed off and is now glaring at Four.

"Why are you defending this little slut" Lauren scowls and I scoff at this. I'm from Abnegation for fuck sakes! They barely even hold hands. I'll give her something to be pissed about.

"If I'm a slut then I guess that makes you the queen since it takes one to know one" I say with a pleased smile and give her a curtsy just to piss her off even more.

The whole room fills with she told you, oohs, and burns. I watch Four out of the corner of my eye and I see him smirking at me. He puts his hand in the air and walks up to me and stops about three inches away from my face and whispers into my ear

"I would keep your mouth in check. You don't know what she is capable of" so I whisper back "Well she doesn't know what I'm capable of either" I lean back and he smirks at me and says "Careful Tris" I nod my head once.

"Dauntless born with Lauren, transfers with me. I assume Dauntless-born don't need a tour of the compound." Four says while he walks back towards Lauren who turns to leave with the Dauntless-born initiates.

The rest of the transfers are left there standing in front of Four. "Usually I work in the Control Room but unfortunately for the next couple of weeks I will be your trainer". I roll my eyes as one of the Candor transfers I believe her name is Molly decides to open her big mouth.

"Why is that unfortunate" She asks without noticing Four's annoyance. Now I just know he's either going to answer with something mean or something insulting and I'm not disappointed. As on cue he says "It's unfortunate because I have to train Candor smart mouths, Erudite know-it-alls, and a Stiff who is going to cause all kinds of trouble with that smart mouth of hers" I smirk and decide to mess with Four and show him exactly the trouble I'll cause with my smartass attitude.

"It's also bad for us because we have a trainer who's on his period". His head turns my way and he walk up to me and leans in real close. Any closer and we would be breathing the same air.

Four stares at me for a minute or two without saying anything. I think it's because he's trying to intimidate me but it backfires on him because I'm finding it extremely sexy. I almost get lost in his dark blue eyes.

I wait for a few seconds and I expect him to say something mean but all he says is "Watch it Stiff you don't know me" I reply with a nod.

"Yes sir" and he walks away from me. Christina watches the entire exchange with wide eyes and whispers in my ear "You have a death wish" I chuckle and smile at her.

Four proceeds to takes us on a tour of the compound. First the Pit, the Chasm, and finally the cafeteria. Where we eat hamburgers and everyone playfully makes fun of me for never eating a hamburger before I roll my eyes and out the corner of my eye I see Four staring at me. I wink at him and blow an air kiss. He just glares at me and I just laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Divergent or its characters.**

Shared Pain - Chapter Four

Tris' POV

We're in the cafeteria talking and acting like idiots when all of a sudden it gets quiet. There is no talking, no moving, no nothing. I feel someone's breathe on my neck I turn around and see a man who looks to be about 5'11, with cold gray eyes, tattoos going up and down his neck and back, and a lot of piercings litter his face.

"Can I help you?" I ask intending it to be more of a statement then an actual question.

"Yes you can help by moving. My friends and I want to sit here so move," he says. Oh hell no! He did not just tell me to move. He stands there waiting impatiently for me to move. I start to look around the room and the guy just gets even more annoyed because I'm not moving.

"What are you doing?" he asks with an irritated scowl. "Looking for a fuck to give about where you and your friends want to sit. Well, what do you know I can't find one anywhere. Let me check and see when your next delivery is coming in. Oh, it says never so sorry. Wait a minute no I'm not." I say and roll my eyes at this prick.

"Listen Candor" he starts but I cut him off "First I'm going to need you to learn your colors because unless you're color blind last I checked I was wearing gray," I say and look at him like he's stupid because he probably is.

He looks me up and down and his eyes go wide for a second but go back to normal.

"Shut up Stiff you're not going to even last a day here. They probably had to push you off the building to get you down here because you were too afraid to jump off. So stop trying to be brave and go run home to your daddy in Abnegation and beg him to take you back." he says and he and his stupid friends start laughing.

"Actually I was the first jumper and even if they did try to push me off they would have fallen to their death because I did a 360 spin off the ledge." I correct the stupid prick with a wide smirk on my face.

They're quiet for a minute, but one of them say "Lies" and they start laughing again. I sigh and stand up "What? Is the Stiff leaving? Aww and the fun was just getting started," the leader of the group says.

"Nope just watch and learn," I say. I run and do a cartwheel, a round off, three front flips, grab an apple, do a somersault, a cartwheel with no hands, and turn around do a back flip, and finally a 360 spin back into my seat. I turn around to look at them they're not laughing anymore. All of their jaws are on the floor.

"Oh yeah by the way bullying is cowardice. I thought ya'll would know that since we are in a faction that is known for eradicating cowardice." I say and take a bite out of my apple.

The whole cafeteria erupts into cheers, laughter, applause, and whistles I turn around and take a bow and sit in my seat. I look and see Four with his jaw on the floor. I smirk and take another bite out of my apple. I look at my friends and they're either trying not to laugh at how bad I humiliated these pricks or smirking at me for being so badass. I look up and see Max is looking in my direction and is giving me a thumbs up and I smile.

"Initiates stand" Max's voice booms throughout the cafeteria making it quiet again as all the initiates stand. "You have chosen to join the warrior faction. The faction tasked with the responsibility of protecting the inhabitants of this city. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery. In the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. As you all know I am one of the leaders of Dauntless the rest of them are down there. They are the ones that little Miss badass here just showed who's boss." He points over to our table where the pricks are still standing looking like idiots. "I expect you to be the best that you can be. Welcome to Dauntless do us proud" he says and walks away

The cafeteria erupts into cheers and I feel myself being lifted off the ground. I look down and see that they are carrying all the initiates around I start laughing and cheering.

In that moment looking at all of the Dauntless me members that surround us I make a promise to myself. I promise I'll be the best damn initiate Dauntless has ever seen.

 **Written by rose1112 and edited by Dauntless-Princess3392**


End file.
